Historias de Konoha 02
by Zeydeis
Summary: Advertencia esta historia contiene Yaoi. Estuvimos juntos, separados y ahora que por fin volvemos a estar juntos, nos cuesta realmente estarlo.
1. 1- DESPERTAR

Hola a todos/as!. Bueno aquí os traigo otra historieta de Konoha, os recomiendo que aunque no os guste, os leáis la primera parte que es _Historias de Konoha 01, _ya que mucho mas adelante se mencionan cosas de ese fic ^^. Vamos que están ligadas :D:D. Aviso este fic va de Yaoi; es decir amor de hombre a hombre. Si hay alguien que no le guste mucho pues no pasa nada por que no lo lea, si quiere puede estar pendiente para cuando haga otra historieta ya que no creo que esta sea la ultima ^^. También debo de avisar que soy muy mala con la inspiración... ya que puede que este como cada día actualizando (por que mi hermana si no me asesina) como que tardo un mes en actualizar :P así que os pido disculpas de antemano ^^. Bueno no me enrollo mas y que os vaya bien la lectura ^^.

* * *

1.- DESPERTAR

_Tic toc, tic, toc, tic, toc… no paraba de escuchar aquel molesto sonido todo el rato, hasta que de repente paro, se me hizo extraño el no escucharlo así que decidí de abrir los ojos para ver qué es lo que pasaba, pero no conseguí ver nada, todo estaba oscuro y hacia bastante frio. Me levante y decidí intentar de averiguar dónde me encontraba pero… fue dar un paso y un *CRASH* resonó bajo mis pies, note como se me clavaba lo que fuera en el pie así que de golpe me senté en el suelo y se rompió algo otra vez, por suerte al llevar puesto mi pantalón no se me clavo nada en el trasero, así que me quite lo que tenía en el pie y cuando iba a ver que era, vi una luz a lo lejos y le vi tirado en el suelo._

_Fui corriendo hacia el sin importarme el dolor que sentía al clavarme las cosas que pisaba, no me importaba solo quería comprobar que estuviera bien y no le pasara nada, justo cuando llegue a su lado mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad era el, y muerto, la vista comenzó a nublarse y notaba que mis piernas flaqueaban, así que volví a caer. Cogí lo primero que atrape y lo tire hacia aquella persona intentando de que se esfumara como el viento y que no fuera real, pero no paso, se chocó aquella extraña piedra, me seque las lágrimas y me quede paralizado al ver que no era una piedra si no una calavera, di un bote hacia atrás levantándome de golpe y entonces me di cuenta que no eran cristales lo que pisaba... de golpe comenzó a sonar otra vez aquel molesto ruido y comencé a caer por un agujero interminable_

Abrí los ojos de par en par mientras me sentaba como la niña del exorcista, estaba sudado y seguía escuchando aquel molesto ruido me gire alcance el maldito despertador y lo estampe contra la pared.

Nunca más te voy a reparar – decía el pelinegro – y como vuelvas a hacer ese sonidito te cortare en pedazos.

Suspire y fui a mirar la hora, pero claro no podía así que resignado fui a darme un baño, cogí la ropa de mi armario y cuando entre al lavabo para comenzar mi relajación en la ducha, el maldito timbre sonó me gire con brusquedad active mi sharingan y decidí que mataría a quien le estaba molestando en esos momentos.

Hola Sasuke – se oía de la puerta – acuérdate que Kakashi nos llamó para decirnos algo importante a los tres. Así… que – comenzó a cambiar el tono de voz a uno tímido – si quieres vamos jun…

No pudo acabar la frase ya que le abrí la puerta y con mucha educación; ya que era Sakura y si me pegaba me mandaba a volar por los aires, le dije que no estaba listo y que prefería ir solo, ya que recién llego a Konoha y no quería que a ella también le tacharan por traición.

Cuando por fin se marchó, me di mi ducha y puse rumbo hacia donde me habían citado.

* * *

_Empecé a olisquear un olor bastante familiar, así que me levante y comencé a seguir aquel olor, no veía nada solo quería oler aquello que me llamaba tanto la atención y me gustaba tanto, se me hacía muy familiar pero cuando notaba que me acercaba más, más se alejaba el olor de mí. Me empezó a cabrear porque quería tener aquel olor cerca no lejos pero parecía que no compartíamos los mismos sentimientos, así que comencé a correr y parecía que por fin lo iba a alcanzar cuando me caí en un cuenco y aquel olor comenzó a impregnarse en mí, abrí la boca un poco y comencé a absorber aquel delicioso Ramen que parecía que nunca acababa. Pero de golpe y porrazo el cuenco comenzó a rajarse y a perder aquella deliciosa comida, abrí los ojos como platos y comencé a correr en círculos y chillando con pánico ya que mi Ramen se estaba desperdiciando, y como no se me ocurrió una brillante idea…_

_KAGEBONSIN NO JUTSU millones de narutos invadieron el bol de ramen y comenzaron a absorber aquel delicioso manjar, hasta que se lo acabaron y empezaron a lamer el suelo, ya que lo que se derramó, por suerte quedo en el suelo y no se largó de aquel sitio. De golpe y porrazo un bol de ramen, me cayó encima y me dejo K.O_

Me desperté de golpe y comencé a rebuscar por toda la casa, en búsqueda de aquel delicioso Ramen de mis sueños pero solo encontré cajones vacíos, mucha basura, ropa por todos lados y a alguien mas pero no me importaba, así que decidí abrir mi… DIOS, era el cajón donde guardaba mis preciados vols de ramen que me preparaba ichiracu para que me los llevara a casa y el pudiera cerrar la tienda, o que no tuviera que levantarse de la cama para prepararme aquellos platos. Nada más coger un bol, me arrearon un puñetazo que mando a volar a mi DIOS, cuando vi, que mi DIOS estaba por los suelos son los SUPERDIOSES rotos y esparcidos por el suelo… instintivamente, me puse en modo Bijuu y decidí que iba a matar a quien había sido, levante la mirada y vi como hacia un *PUF* y dejaban una nota.

_Hola Naruto,_

_Lo siento por haberte destrozado la cocina y a tus apreciados ramens, pero es que no me hacías caso y solo venía a recordarte, que Kakashi nos espera en la zona de entrenamiento, que nos tiene que decir algo importante._

_Adiós._

Al ver aquella nota conseguí calmarme, y me quite de aquel modo ya que Kurama comenzó a echarme bronca por lo estúpido que era, y que se diera prisa en ir a aquella cita, ya que quería seguir practicando aquello con migo.

Cree unos cuantos clones, recogí a mi preciados DIOSES, les pedí disculpas y me comí uno. Abrí la ventana y puse rumbo a mi destino.

* * *

Nada más llegar donde me citaron vi a mis antiguos compañeros como me saludaban y me sonreían, fingí una sonrisa y me senté a la sombra de un árbol a esperar a Kakashi, que seguro que tuvo que ayudar a una abuelita a cruzar.

Al cabo de un rato, Kakashi por fin apareció pero no estaba solo, iba con su compañero.

Buenos días – Saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo – Lo siento la tardanza es que tuvimos que… mmm… ayudar a una anciana cruzar la calle – decía el moreno de las gafas

Como ya sabéis, al estar Konoha en reformas – continuaba Kakashi – hay muchas peticiones de ayudas.

Ya claro… bueno – comencé a intentar de ir al grano, no te nía nada de ganas de estar ahí, tenía mucho sueño y muy mal humor. – ¿Qué es lo que querían?

Oe… Sa… ¿Sasuke cierto? – me pregunto el moreno, y yo asentí - ¿Estas bien? Tienes mala cara

No he podido dormir bien, y me gustaría marcharme lo antes posible – suspire y rece a aquellos dioses que la gente decía que existían, para ver si me ayudaban a salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Bueno verán, como ya sabéis, - comenzó a explicar Kakashi – Hemos salido por fin de la guerra que comenzó Obito, y gracias a eso, el equipo 7 se ha vuelto a formar, así que tenía la intención de hacer hoy alguna misión, para recordar viejos tiempos y que Obito se habitué. – Miró a Obito con una sonrisa que se le dibujaba en aquella mascara y de golpe todos asintieron, menos Naruto que como un Bebé comenzó a decir idioteces de la emoción que tenia.

Bueno yo… preferiría empezar mañana – mire a mi actual sensei – no me encuentro bien y quisiera descansar.

Vale, pues mañana comenzaremos con las misiones – comentaba mientras se acariciaba la barbilla en signo de pensar – A las 9 de la mañana delante de…

La escuela – dijo la peli rosa – ¿os parece bien?

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a tomar caminos diferentes. Decidí de ir otra vez a mi casa y echarme un rato, a ver si esta vez no volvía a soñar el mismo sueño de cada día.

* * *

Bueno aquí no hay nadie, creo que es buen sitio para practicar – Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y ver que no había nadie.

TU ESTAS LOCO O ES QUE SIGUES A RAMENS! – Kurama notó como comencé a buscar a mis DIOSES, y decidió pegar un gran suspiro y chillarme – Naruto creo que en el refugio de los ciudadanos, es decir, en las CABEZAS DE LOS HOKAGES NO ES BUENA IDEA!

Vale, vale… - Comencé a pensar en algún otro lugar en el cual pudiéramos practicar, hasta que se me vino a la cabeza, donde mejore mi rasengan con Kakashi y Yamato. Así que marche corriendo hacia aquella zona y cuando llegue Kurama me dio su aprobación y comenzamos aquel extraño entrenamiento, que la verdad a ningún Jinchuriqui se le ocurriría hacer, ya que se jugaba su vida en ello.

Entré dentro de mí y le di toda la libertad a Kurama, el seguidamente comenzó poco a poco a aspirar mi chacra y apoderarse de mi lentamente, cuando noto que podía salir un poco paro de absorber y desapareció de mi vista. Abrí los ojos y vi como Kurama lo había conseguido, estaba fuera, pero no era tan enorme como debería de ser, si no con el tamaño de un perro.

Bueno lo conseguimos – Sonrió Kurama – y ahora tengo que volver a entrar, ¿estás preparado?

Dattebayo! – Sonreí y me volví a meter dentro, comencé a girar el sello y automáticamente Kurama volvió a estar dentro de mí.

Bien hecho, y ahora quítame estos pilares – Gruño el zorrito – sabes… nunca pensé que ningún Jinchuriqui, pudiera hacer lo que tú estás haciendo.

Hehehe… tampoco vayas a alagarme tanto… - comencé a sonrojarme – solo que confió en ti, y como que se que no vas a hacer nada malo, no creo que sea malo que pudieras salir y disfrutar de el viento, el sol, y todo eso.

Enserio Naruto – Kurama me miro con los ojos lagrimosos – No sé por qué no quisiste ser el sabio de los 6 caminos y degastes que cada bijuu fuera a donde quisiera sin destrozar nada.

Ya pero… - Mire apenado a Kurama – no entiendo porque tu no quisiste, igual que hachibbi, tampoco quiso dejar a Bee…

Sencillamente – Me miró fijamente a los ojos – porque nos habéis aceptado, protegido, y lo que es más… sois nuestros amigos y tenemos la necesidad de protegeros.


	2. 2-EL EQUIPO 7 HA REGRESADO

2.-EL EQUIPO 7 HA REGRESADO.

Cuando por fin me dormí, volví a tener aquel extraño pero pesado sueño, y como no, me desperté en el mismo momento en el que me caía por aquel inmenso agujero. Me levante y mire la hora, pero claro todavía estaba el reloj roto en el suelo, me dirigí a la ventana y vi cómo serían las 5 de la tarde más o menos, mi estómago comenzó a emitir un sonido pidiendo comida, y sin más me fui a hacerme algo de comer.

A ver que hay por aquí… - comencé a rebuscar entre los cajones de la cocina, pero lo único que me encontré fue polvo. –Creo que debería ir a comprar ya…

Me cambié de ropa y puse rumbo hacia las tiendas de comida. Cuando llegue al supermercado, noté como alguien me saludaba con la mano, le dedique una falsa sonrisa y como un imán se colocó a mi lado.

Hola Sasuke – decía la rubia – ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Hola Ino, pues la verdad – mire hacia las estanterías – si me ayudas a comprar algo para comer, porque veo que ha cambiado bastante el supermercado.

Claro, con la guerra de Pain – charlaba mientras comenzaba a caminar – todo fue destruido así que, tuvimos que hacer muchas reformas.

Comenzamos a recorrer las calles del supermercado y a coger comida que me iba recomendando Ino, ya que trabajaba en aquella tienda, sabía muy bien donde estaban las cosas. Al cabo de un rato fuimos hacia la cajera, pagué toda la compra y me fui a mi casa. El camino de vuelta fue como en el de ida, todo el mundo me miraba y susurraba cosas, no era que me importara mucho pero si que me llegaba a mosquear, ya que se hacia bastante pesado. Nada mas llegar a casa, guardé la compra y cogí un sobre de salsa de pollo y un pollo rustido que me recomendó Ino.

Bueno creo que si voy con cuidado no lo quemare – coloque el pollo en una olla y comencé a hacer un Katón pequeño y hice el pollo en menos que canta un gallo.

Después de eso decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y familiarizarme con todo.

* * *

Bueno, ¿te ves con corazón de ir así hasta la tienda de Ichiraku? –Comencé a comentar animadamente– No creo que pase nada

Naruto… antes tenía la estatura de un perro… - comentaba resignado el zorro – pero porque me has dado ahora la estatura… ¡DE UN POLLO!

Hehehehehe… así la gente no te vera y podrás ir en mi cabeza… - comentaba mientras me imaginaba la escena – No pasara nada, será como cuando Kiba llevaba a Akamaru encima.

ME NIEGO! – no entendía porque Kurama no quería – ¡TU TE CREES QUE EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS OSEA SER YO, PUEDE IR CON ESTE TAMAÑO ¿POR EL MUNDO!?

Si, además… seguro que atraes a muchas chicas… - le decía mientras le rascaba la cabeza como a cual gato – eres una monada

¡PARA, NO QUIERO SER MONADA! DEVERIA DE DAR MIEDO DEJAME CRECER MAS PORFABOR – se puso de rodillas y hacerme suplicas para que le dejara crecer un poco más, pero como que me hacía mucha gracia como estaba de esa forma, me negué y puse rumbo a la tienda de Ichiraku.

Durante el camino Kurama no paraba de intentar de escapar para no ira de aquella forma tan avergonzada para él, pero muy divertida para mí, así que acabo mordiéndome el pelo cuando de repente maldijo por qué hizo eso.

Ohhhh por dios que monada! – Decían dos chicas acercándose a mi - ¿Qué es tu nueva mascota Naruto?

Hehehe – entonces fue cuando note como Kurama se quedó de piedra e hizo de sus nueve colas una muy grande y se quedó quieto como una estatua. – Si bueno… es Kurama, ósea Kyubi, pero tranquilas no ara na…

No pude acabar la frase cuando una de las chicas cogió a Kurama y lo empezó a achuchar como a un gato, comencé a reírme al ver como Kurama me pedía socorro y que lo metiera dentro, ya que parecía que prefería estar dentro que fuera. Pero claro, cuando una de las chicas le pregunto que cual era su comida preferida, el contesto que el pescado crudo, y automáticamente la chica saco de su bolsa de la compra un trocito de pescado y se lo dio. Kurama, al ver tanta amabilidad comenzó a comérselo y a ser amables con aquellas dos chicas, hasta tal punto que lo tuve que coger y llevármelo conmigo porque tenía hambre y quería comerme a mi RAMEN. Desde aquel momento Kurama ya se ponía encima de mi cabeza y no le importaba que la gente le mimara o le dijera –_oohh pero que monada cuchi, cuchi, cuchiii – _Cuando por fin estábamos a punto de llegar a la tienda vi como Sasuke paseaba por allí, así que fui corriendo hacia el y salte encima suyo.

* * *

Cuando vi que ya había tenido suficiente de aquellas miradas asquerosas, quería marcharme a casa y no salir hasta el día siguiente pero no pudo ser… de golpe y porrazo noté como alguien se me tiro encima, y me tiró al suelo y para colmo una especio de pollo-gato me araño la cara y se me quedo enganchado en mi pelo. Abrí los ojos y vi como era Naruto, me sonrojé y di las gracias a aquel extraño bicho que me araño la cara, ya que así no se me notó mi sonrojo.

Sasuke! – Me chillaba en el oído el rubillo - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Sal de encima Naruto, y quítame a este Pollo-Gato de encima – comencé a darle manotazos para quitarme a los dos de encima.

No es un Pollo-Gato, es Kurama – Sonreía de aquella forma tan particular que me encantaba… ¿Perdón? ¿Qué me encantaba? Como podía decir eso yo… Sasuke Uchija… negué con la cabeza y volví a mirarlo. - ¿Estas bien?

S-sí, solo que me e dado un golpe en la cabeza y tu Kurama me a arañado entero – mire con cara de asesino al Pollo-Gato, y me di cuenta como era el Zorro de nueve colas en miniatura, y se me quedo la cara de imbécil, al ver que no era que Naruto, se había comprado un bicho raro, si no que era el Kyubi de verdad, afuera en la calle, le pegue una torta y l ver como lo lance volando y usó sus poderes de alargarse con el chacra y volvió a el pelo de Naruto y me dio un coletazo, comprobé que no era un sueño. Era REAL.

¿¡Pero porque le pegas?!- Naruto comenzó a chillarme y lo mire con aquella cara idiota que todavía tenía – No te ha hecho nada, bueno… te araño porque noto que se caía…

L-lo siento… es que no es normal que este fuera de ti… con ese tamaño… y tu estés vivo… - exacto seguía sin creérmelo, como podía ser que NARUTO UZUMAKI CONSIGUIERA TAL COSA!

Bueno es que… - comenzó a decir el rubio pero fue cortado por el "Zorrillo" – Hemos estado entrenando para esto y lo el tamaño que e adoptado ha sido para que nadie se pensara que iba a atacar o algo parecido. Así que quita esa cara de lelo que llevas y pídeme disculpas, si no quieres que yo ese Pollo-Gato, te vuelva a dejar la cara arañada y K.O.

Me disculpe a Kurama, y acto seguido me ayudo a levantarme Naruto y me dijo que si quería comer Ramen, y la verdad no me pareció tan mala idea, ya que así podría estar más tiempo con él.

Después de que acabáramos de comer aquel Ramen, y de hablar de tantas cosas que habíamos hecho cada uno, nos dirigimos a nuestras casas para dormir y al día siguiente ir delante de la academia, para comenzar nuestras misiones.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté otra vez como la niña del exorcista y me di cuenta de que si no me daba prisa, llegaría aún más tarde que Kakashi y Obito, así que comencé a correr y a vestirme e ir como un torpedo hacia la academia.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vi como una anciana estaba pidiendo ayuda a Kakashi y a Obito para cruzar y me quede sorprendido, al ver que tenían razón, llegaban tarde por eso, no porque se perdiera en el camino de la vida. Así que me aprobeche de aquel momento y los adelante para que no me dijeran nada, conforme que había llegado más tarde que ellos. Nada más llegar vi como estaba Sakura y Naruto, de golpe se me nubló la vista y cambio la escena a la de mi sueño y estaba otra vez el hay estirado, muerto. Me quede de piedra al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, noté como alguien se acercaba despacio por mi espalda, activé mi sharingan y me gire.

_RINNGGG RINGGGGG_

Abrí los ojos como platos y comprobé que todo aquello era un sueño, y como alguien llamaba a la puerta, me seque la sudor y abrí la puerta, encontrándome a una Sakura.

Hola Sasuke – tartamudeaba sonrojada- E venido a buscarte, para que no te pierdas por el camino hacia la academia.

A, hola Sakura – suspire y me calme ya que no quería, que se diera cuenta que no estaba muy bien. – Gracias, pero tendrás que esperar un momento que me cambie, pasa de mientras.

Nada más que pasó por la puerta le indiqué donde estaba la sala de estar, cerré y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, cuando acabé de arreglarme, los dos salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos hacia la academia, cuando llegamos vimos que fuimos los primeros en llegar así que, comenzamos a hablar de las cosas que habíamos hecho y las que no. Entonces llego Naruto y se acoplo a aquella conversación entre compañeros. Al cabo de un rato, Kakashi y Obito aparecieron dando, esta vez, la excusa de un gato. Entonces cogimos y nos dirigimos hacia la torre del hokage en busca de alguna misión.

Cuando pasamos dentro donde nos esperaba la Hokage, vimos cómo estaban también Yamato y Sai, nos miró sonrientes y dijo que había hecho unos cambios.

Digamos que claro… - me miró fijamente – al irte tú, Yamato, y Sai, se unieron al Equipo 7, ya que Kakashi quedo indispuesto también durante un tiempo. Asi que como que ahora sois muchos miembros del equipo 7, he decidido de hacer el Equipo 7.1 – Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y sin palabras, entonces comenzó a decir cómo serían los grupos. – A ver el Equipo 7 sera : Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Y el Equipo 7.1 será: Yamato, Sai y Obito.

¡OE abuela! – Naruto miró con rabia a la hokage – ¡Te olvidas de mencionar a nuestro nuevo compañero!

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos cuando vieron salir al Pollo-Gato, osa a Kurama, entre el pelo de naruto.

Vaya… veo que… - Tsunade no tenía palabras para explicarse a ella misma lo que veía, igual que como me pasó a mi.- Bueno pues… en el Equipo 7 seréis uno más… co-con Kyubi, digo Kurama.

Naruto sonrió y Kurama también, entonces fue cuando dio una misión para cada equipo, cuando la cojimos , los dos equipos nos quedamos pasmados por aquella misión, tan… ¿Difícil?

_Misión: Escoltar a un comerciante hasta su ciudad._

_Rango: C_

_Ninja aptó para la misión: Equipo 7_

_Remitente: Bellamy_

_Informe: Necesito llevar mis mercancías a mi pueblo "TIERRA DE LAS OLAS"_

_Sin que sufran daños._

No podía ser, la misión que nos dio Tsunade, era como la primera misión de grado C que hicimos años atrás… mire al resto de mi equipo y tenían la misma cara que yo. Entonces comenzemos a poner rumbo a la entrada de Konoha para ir a ver a nuestro viejo amigo comerciante.


	3. 3-RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS

3.-RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de Konoha, vimos a nuestro viejo amigo comerciante. Era mucho más viejo y más calvo. Cuando él nos vio entonces entendí porque necesitaba escoltas, no veía tres en un burro, me confundió con su hijo y a Naruto lo confundió con quien parecía ser el perro de su vecino. Después de aquel rencuentro tan... ¿aburrido? No... era asqueroso, odiaba esos momentos. Así que cuando por fin partimos pude apartarme un poco de aquel viejo verde que no paraba de hablar con mi Naruto sobre la Cuarta guerra ninja, y como no Naruto no paraba de brindarle aquella linda sonrisa, A ESE MALDITO VIEJO VERDE Y NO A MI. Al cabo de un rato llegamos al puente, y como no aquel maldito viejo comenzó a contar la batallita que hicimos de pequeños. Entonces recordé que en aquel momento fue cuando vi a Naruto con el chacra de kyubi y lo asustado que estaba, porque pensaba que me iba a matar a mi también, pero por lo dolorido que estaba acabe inconsciente y cuando desperté ya había acabado todo. Y claro llego aquel momento tan divertido para mí pero tan competitivo para el, aquella noche que hacíamos la competición de a ver quién subía antes por el árbol y llegaba hasta su copa, claro que yo le gane pero solo para poder ver aquella cara tan divertida que ponía cuando le llamaba PERDEDOR, me encantaba.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que Kakashi me estaba llamando desde hacía rato, lo mire y me dijo que si prefería ramen o carne, al ver lo que me preguntaba supuse que era para comer y me apetecía mucho la carne pero en contad de volver aquella sonrisa de el dije que Ramen.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de ramen de aquel pueblo, comenzamos a comer y naruto a devorar el ramen de aquella forma tan peculiar. Luego nos volvimos a dirigir a Konoha y a mirar si habían mas misiones o a pasar el resto de día libre.

En el camino de vuelta probamos a hacer a Kurama mas grande ya que el abuelo nos dio regalos a todos y no teníamos manera de llevarlo, bueno con unos clones podíamos pero era ver más divertido ver como Kurama tenía el tamaño de un caballo y llevaba toda la carga.

Naruto que sepas que esta me la pagas-gruñía el zorro mientras le ponían el carrito con toda la carga.

No te quejes que si no le digo a tus fans, que no te traigan más pescado.-Le decía mientras me aguantaba la risa al ver que se parecía mas a un burro que a un zorro.

Cuando llegamos a Konoha, los guardianes de la puerta se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al Kyubi cargando maletas como un burro.

Pero... esto... ¿eso es normal?-miraba a su compañero-

No lo sé... pero parece que no le mo...- comentaban entre ellos hasta que Kurama les soltó una mirada fulminante a cada uno e hicieron su trabajo y apuntaron conforme que acababan de llegar, y por orden o mejor dicho amenaza que les hizo Kurama, llevaron el equipaje de cada uno a las casas respectivas, mientras nosotros volvíamos hacia la torre del hokage.

Naruto enserio perdóname- notaba como dentro de mi cuerpo había alguien suplicándome que le perdonara- enserio lo siento por amenazarles pero déjame salir, quiero ver a mis fans, tengo ganas de comer ese delicioso pescado.

Al ver que tenía una oportunidad brillante de chantajearlo, me metí dentro y comenzó mi charla de chantajeo.

Bueno, si quieres que te saque fuera, tendrás que recogerme la casa, hacerme la comida...- entonces mire fijamente a kurama y vi cómo le cambiaba la cara-¿sabes lo que viene verdad?

No eso no -lloriqueaba el zorrillo- no seas tan cruel por favor, todo menos eso!

Cuando llegamos delante del hokage, nos topamos con la otra parte del equipo 7, conforme que iban a entregar también la misión que le dio la hokage, hay comencé a temerme lo peor.

La hokage nos dio permiso para entrar a los dos equipos y entonces fue cuando debió de pasarle la SUPER GRAN IDEA QUE LO UNICO QUE CONSEGUIRIA CON ESO ERA MATARME.

Vaya, habéis acabado las misiones al momento-comentaba sonriente-esto parece... hehe...- me miro y le respondí la mirada suplicándole que no acabara la frase pero eso no paso- una carrera.

Así que con eso dicho, los dos imbéciles de cada equipo se emocionaron (Naruto y Obito) así que comenzamos a hacer misiones todo lo que quedo de día, solo para ganar aquella... ¿carrera? No lo sé pero, lo que si sabía era que de esa forma podía estar más tiempo con Naruto, ya que no tenía ni idea de porque me hacía tan feliz estar a su lado.

Cuando acabemos aquella carrera que quedo en empate, y desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, al día siguiente continuaría. Me fui a mi casa cogí unas galletas y me las comí, me quede con hambre pero eso de cocinar se me daba fatal, así que me metí en la cama y me puse a dormir.

_Hacia bastante frio, abrí los ojos, pero no pude ver nada, me senté en aquella especie de cama y volvió a aparecer aquella luz pero esta vez sin nadie muerto, me extrañe ya que normalmente estaba allí el muerto en el suelo, mire a mi alrededor, pero no conseguía ver nada decidí ir hacia aquella luz y como que ya sabía que me aria daño en los pies cogí mi camiseta la rompí y me la envolví en los pies, para no notar tanto dolor. Cuando me acerque vi como a lo lejos había alguien, agudice mi vista y vi como lo mataban, delante de mis ojos, no podía ser… no podía estar pasando aquello, entonces noté como el asesino me vio y empezó a correr hacia mi, active mi sharingan e hice mi chidori, comencé a correr, y cuando vi que lo tenía cerca, cerré los ojos y le clave mi chidori en todo el corazón. Abrí los ojos y me quede de piedra al ver la cara de Naruto, no podía ser era Naruto, pero si en teoría… quien veía siempre muerto era el… no entendía nada, de golpe noté como alguien se acercaba lentamente detrás mío y solo dijo una frase "Sasuke, deja que te guie tu corazón y no la venganza y tendrás lo que tanto añoras."_

Abrí los ojos y me desperté peor que la niña del exorcista, mire mi mano y me la fui a enjuagar con agua, jabón y todo lo que tuviera de limpieza por mi casa. Cuando por fin me tranquilice mire por la ventana y vi que pronto amanecería, me quede pensativo con aquel sueño, no entendía nada de lo que pasó, ni aquellas palabas que me dijeron y que desgraciadamente no recordaba. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto cogí ropa limpia y me fui a la ducha, para poder despejarme un poco, ya que no me podía creer que yo le matara… ya que el único sentido que encontraba a aquellos dos sueños era que yo mataba a Naruto, por eso luego lo veía allí estirado, muerto… Note como caía una lagrima por mi rostro, me la seque y me metí en la ducha. Intentaba de parar de llorar pero no podía, no sabía porque pero no podía parar de llorar, decidí darme con el chorro de agua en la cara hasta que pare de llorar. Cuando por fin acabe de aquella ducha o mejor dicho, de intentar de parar aquellas lagrimas que no entendía porque me salían, desayune unas galletas y me fui hacia donde habíamos quedado para seguir haciendo aquella carrera.

Después de hacer aquellas divertidas misiones llegue a mi casa, deje a Kurama en el suelo, y fui hacia la cocina a mirar si me quedaban DIOSES por algún lado, pero no me quedaban.

Oye Kurama – mire a Kurama con una sonrisilla – Te acuerdas del trato ¿verdad?

Claro – Me miraba Kurama extrañamente – Déjame que coma el pescado y ahora me pongo con las tareas de la casa…

Lo siento pero… - comencé a sonreírle en forma demoniaca – No queda R.A.M.E.N, así que ya sabes… ves a por ramen y tráemelo en 5 minutos, no más o si no…

No pude acabar aquella frase que ya tenía a Kurama de vuelta con 5 cuencos de ramen de Ichiraku. Como que vi que fue muy eficaz, le di su ansiado pescado y comimos juntos, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho tenerlo afuera conmigo, ya que así no me sentía tan solo, y cuando me despertaba o cuando iba a comer, o iba al baño, podía decírselo a alguien que no fueran mis clones.

Mmmm… - Me miro el zorrillo - ¿Estas bien Naruto? No es normal que me mires con esa cara de… "Amable"

S-sí – me sonroje al ver que se dio cuenta – bueno ahora ponte a hacer el trato y a...

Tranquilo – suspiro Kyubi – luego te are la representación, de Kurama y lo que te dé la gana…

Me fui a cambiar y a ponerme el pijama cuando acabé me dirigí al comedor y vi como habían muchos minis Kuramas, recogiendo todo y como entr estaban sacando aquellas bolsas de basura. Me senté y al cabo del rato Kurama quitó a todos los clones y comenzó su actuación. "_Kurama, en busca del One Piece."_

No me había divertido tanto en mi vida, la representación que hizo de Pirata, fue increíble y el resto de Kuramas haciendo de "Marines" eran increíbles. Despues de eso, los dos nos fuimos a la cama y comenzamos a dormir plácidamente, ya que al día siguiente, debíamos de seguir con nuestra GRAN CARRERA DE MISIÓNES.

Al día siguiente sonó mi despertador, nos levantamos y nos fuimos los dos a la ducha, claro que Kurama fue amenazado con hacerme otra actuación, ya que no quería ducharse. Después desayunamos más fideos y pescado y nos dirigimos hacia la Torre del Hokage, para comenzar nuestra GRAN CARRERA DE MISIÓNES, de la cual MI EQUIPO SALDRIA VICTORIOSO Y NO EL DE ESE MALDITO OBITO, ya que en el nuestro contábamos con Sasuke, la verdad que me hacía mucha ilusión que él estuviera otra vez con nosotros, ya que lo extrañaba tanto… cuando el se marchó… era como si mi vida se fuera con él y no se quisiera quedar conmigo.


	4. 4- ¿ENTONCES, ESTO ES AMOR?

En este Capitulo hay mención a otra Serie de Anime.

* * *

4.- ¿ENTONCES, ESTO ES AMOR?

Allí estábamos todos, otra vez, cogiendo nuestra próxima misión, cuando la Hokage dio solo una misión.

Esa misión es muy importante, así que el equipo 7 y 7.1 se van a juntar para esta misión- decía muy seriamente - os necesito a todos bien activos y sin ningun problema para esta misión.- todos asentamos y Kakashi cogió el papel cuando lo abrió inconscientemente todos incluso yo inclinamos la cabeza para ver.

_Hola Tsunade, sé que esto no es un papel de misión sino una carta pero en estos momentos no puedo mandarte ninguna petición, solo espero que envíes a tus mejores ninjas para poder salvarme a la aldea Rushter es una isla, cogiendo un barco en Tierra de las olas_.

Ahora entendía porque estaba tan seria la hokaje, parecía una carta de auxilio y decían una isla en la cual NADIE se había topado nunca, así que después de que Kakshi acabara de charlar con la hokage, cada uno nos fuimos a prepararnos para aquella misión.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, busque mi mochila de viajes y coloque dentro todo lo esencial para sobrevivir durante unos buenos años, y me dirigí hacia la entrada de Konoha para esperar al resto del grupo.

Cuando vi la misión dentro de mi había algo que me decía que no debíamos ir a hacerla que era una trampa, pero para que la vieja aceptara tal misión no me importaba ir ya que ella lo mandaba. Cuando salimos de allí yo y kurama nos dirigimos hacia casa cogimos nuestros kits de ninja y al ver que no necesitábamos nada más nos marchamos.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Sakura junto l resto del grupo, si el resto del grupo me acerque sorprendido y salude a todos.

No me lo puedo creer- decía asombrado- he llegado yo más tarde que estos dos?- señale a kakashi y a Obito.

Tranquilo nosotros también estamos sorprendidos-charlaba la peli rosa- normalmente soy yo la primera en llegar pero... ellos ya estaban esperando

ENSERIO!?-mire asombrado me dirijo a kakashi y mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda- me alegro que por fin aprendieras algo de mi kakashi...

Todos se empezaton a reir y como no kakashi y Obito me mandaron un puñetazo k tuve que volver a ir a la entrada. Al cabo del rato y hacer que Obito entrase en razón que no le hacían falta 5 mochilas para la misión que con lo esencial bastaba, era increíble ya que EL ha sido entre todos nosotros quien ha sobrevivido a más cosas sin tener NADA DE EQUIPO y ahora quería llevarse todo el equipo posible...así que nos dirigimos hacia Tierra de las olas para coger aquel barco y averiguar qué era lo que pasaba en esa isla fantasma, que nadie había visto nunca.

Al fin llegamos a Tierra de las olas, si ir de misión con Naruto era estresante, ahora era peor... Naruto junto con Obito no paraban de hacer idioteces y solo hacían que nuestro paso fuera más lento, aunque tampoco debía de ser tan desagradable cuando Naruto hacia aquellas idioteces me lo pasaba bien pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque por mala suerte para mi Kakahi notó algo y seguro que luego me preguntaría.

Mientras vosotros pedís el barco- kakashi me miro y se le marco una sonrisa torcida en aquella mascara-Sasuke tú ven conmigo a buscar información.

Todos asintieron y yo comencé a temer, espera un momento... ¿YO SASUKE UCHIJA TEMIENDO DE ALGUIEN? No seguro que no, además ¿de qué debía de temer?. Comenzamos a andar, hasta que llegamos a un bar nos sentamos y pedimos unos refrescos para comenzar la "investigación".

Sasuke...-corto aquel precioso silencio- sé qué te pasa algo, así que será mejor que me lo cuentes o... volverás a Konoha. No podemos tenerte distraído todo el rato...

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras me quede en blanco ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo se pudo dar cuenta, si en teoría NADIE me miraba cuando yo ojeaba aquel tremendo cuerpo del rubio... espera ¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? Creo que estoy... De golpe Kakashi carraspeo a esperas de una respuesta, ya que vio como comencé una disputa mentalmente.

No quiero volver a Konoha, estoy bien no me pasa nada, además no ojeo a Naruto- Mentía, sí que lo ojeaba o mejor dicho lo quería hacer mío y que nadie más lo viera.

Eh Sasuke... no he dicho nada de Naruto...-Kakashi comenzó a ponerse en pose de interrogación, ya que solo faltaba la típica lamparita enfocándome.- mejor dicho... no me has dejado acabar pero... veo que con lo que me has dicho, es algo con Naruto ¿verdad?

Me quede de piedra, como no pude darme cuenta...ahora Kakashi se enteró por estar todo el rato pensando en él y la excusa que quería darle no le fue factible, ya que con dicha escusa la Cage... así que ahora tendré que decirle u otra mentira o... La verdad.

Kakashi... es que...- cuando quiere seguir con la mentira que me había preparado no pude ya que me cortó.

Sasuke no me mientas-me miro cabreado- no sabes mentir, almenas a mí. Así que dime la verdad.

Suspire y comencé a contarle el sueño que tenía desde que llegue a Konoha y como acababa, con aquellas palabras que jodidamente no recordaba. Me miro pensativo y note como estaba analizando todo lo que le había contado.

En resumidas...- comenzó a mirar aquel vaso que nos habían servido minutos antes- despiertas en un sitio lleno de cadáveres y te ves matando a Naruto, más tarde ves solo a Naruto tendido en el suelo y te cabreas por no haberlo podido salvar, y detrás tuyo aparece alguien diciéndote algo que no recuerdas... Me dejado algo?

Negué con la cabeza, y dispuse mi mirada al vaso que tenía delante, no sé por qué pero tenía ganas de llorar, no quería que aquello pasara...

Tranquilo- Kakashi puso su mano en mi hombre y le dirigí la mirada- hace un tiempo perdí la memoria y no recordaba nada, solo tenía una pesadilla que no quería que se hiciera real o que no hubiera ocurrido, pero lo que menos me espere, era que aquella pesadilla me estaba ayudando a salir de aquel problema, me guiaba y me enseñaba que era verdad y que era mentira.- hizo una pausa y saco dinero de su cartera pagando las bebidas.- así que no deves de preocuparte, seguro que no pasara eso, si no que estarás con él, como yo con Hanna...- se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta me quede sorprendido al ver como Kakashi solo con aquella "pesadilla" descubrió que yo amaba a Naruto... me levante y me dirigí hacia donde el estaba y entonces me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Naruto no era, amistad... si no amor, lloraba cuando veía que estaba muerto ya que si el moría yo también moría, si él era feliz, yo era feliz... cuando veía que yo lo mataba, era conforme que no quería aceptar la verdad por miedo a que el me rechazara, aunque aún tengo ese miedo, y por fin recordé aquellas palabras que me decía mi hermano Itachi, así que decidí de dejar aquel miedo y seguir a mi corazón para poder hacer lo que tanto deseaba y añoraba... Vivir con Naruto.

Al cabo de un rato le di las gracias a Kakashi por haberme echo entrar en razón y le conté lo que me ocurría, y lo que nunca me imaginé era que se ofreció voluntario para ayudarme a declararme a Naruto, así que mientras volvíamos hacia el puerto preguntamos por aquella isla hasta que llegamos donde nos encontramos a todos nuestros compañeros de equipo y a un Naruto sonriente.

Kakashi, Sasuke por fin llegáis!- chillaba un alegre y activo Obito- ya tenemos barco pero... este maldito no nos quiere llevar!

Oiga que yo no voy a ir hacia allí ni muerto!-replicaba el marinero- sé que sois quienes nos salvaron la vida de Madara y os debo mi vida pero... ¡NI MUERTO VOY A ESE SITIO!

A ver, ¿qué es lo que sucede señor?- comenzaba a charlar Kakashi- no veo ningún inconveniente, además le pagaremos bien.

Lo que pasa señor es que...-hizo una pausa respiro bien hondo y continuo- desde hace ya dos meses todo barco que pasa por ahí cerca no vuelve... y si vuelve... es sin nadie. Por eso mismo me niego a ir y perder mi preciada vida.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo al recibir tal información y entonces comprendió porque cuando fuimos a preguntar cosas de la "Isla" todo el mundo se asustaba y se marchaba o se hacían los locos conforme que no sabían nada.

Oye abuelo- mi rubillo comenzó a hablar y seguro que tendría una gran idea- Kurama quiere preguntarte algo así que atiende.- De golpe salió de la cabeza de Naruto Kurama - Veamos abuelo... tu eres un miedica que no nos quiere acercar a esa Isla de los cojones... así que le compramos el barco y con el dinero que le damos tú ya te compraras uno, y espero que te parezca bien la idea ya que si no yo mismo me encargare de que no vivas.

Acto seguido el hombre comenzó a asentir con la cabeza y a suplicar perdón por haber hecho cabrear al Zorro de nueve cola, le dimos el dinero y nos dios el barco.

Bueno ahora...- Uzumaki cogió a Kurama de las colas y lo tiro al suelo- ¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HAS TENIDO QUE AMENAZAR AL HOMBRE, CALLA NO DIGAS NADA Y MAS TE VALE QUE AHORA VAYAS PENSANDO EN UNA ACTUACION PARA EL VIAJE, SI QUIERES SABER CUAL ES LA SENSACION DE IR EN VARCO!

Todos miramos asombrados a Naruto y a Kurama, y la verdad es que no me esperara que lo tuviera tan bien "domesticado" y de golpe y porrazo Kurama comenzó a pensar en su siguiente actuación en aquel barco.

Mmmm... Puedo hacer la de los piratas... pero repetiría y se cabrearía mas...-el pequeño zorrillo no dejaba de pensar en su actuación mientras el resto del grupo accedía al barco recién comprado.

Bueno... ya tienes pensado la... ¿A-C-T-U-A-C-I-O-N? - Sonreía maliciosamente Naruto.

Emmm... no del todo... pero creo que ya- de golpe Naruto cogió a Kurama y lo miro a los ojos.

Kuramita... ¿te acuerdas de aquel programa que vimos en una misión de hace un tiempo?- kurama asintió con la cabeza y al notar que debía de representar aquel programa comenzó a suplicarle que porfavor otra cosa, ya que además deberíamos de verlo todos nosotros. Pero Naruto no se echó para atrás.

Oye Naruto no crees que eres un poco cruel?- comentaban Sakura y Sai

No, se lo tiene merecido así que...- comentaba mientras se dirigía a su asiento de "teatro" - prepararos para la actuación.

Suspire y acepte ver aquella actuación y antes de que nadie me quitara mi SITIO, ya que era al lado de Naruto me senté y comencé a ver aquella actuación. Apareció kurama con un traje y comenzó a representar.

Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al nuevo concierto- comentaba mientras se sonrojaba al notar lo que venía después.- de Aikatsu de Kurama.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al oir aquello y aquel Kurama desapareció con un humo y aparecieron muchos Kuramas vestidos de bailarines y comenzaron a bailar. Al cabo de unas horas de risas comenzó a aparecer una neblina que no provenía de la actuación de Kurama.


	5. 5-La isla fantasma

_Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

5.-La isla fantasma

Todos nos pusimos en guardia e intentábamos de ver algo, pero nada yodo era niebla, mire a Sakura que la tenia a mi lado y vi como cayo al suelo desplumada acto seguido vi a Sasuke que también se caía al suelo.

¿¡Quien anda hay!?- chillaba pero nadie respondía, note como Kurama entro dentro de mi cuerpo y estaba dormido, escuche un ruido a mi espalda me gire y todo se puso nublado.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con extraños en el mismo barco que yo, mire a mi alrededor y conté que habían 6 personas en el mismo estado que yo, intente de recordar que había pasado pero solo recordaba que estaba en... ¿una puerta? No era posible solo recordaba una puerta muy grande... y con un letrero que no alcanzaba a leer...

Hola... emmm...-charlaba un hombre con el pelo gris y que solo se le alcanzaba a ver un ojo- ¿Quienes sois?

Eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondió una mujer con el pelo rosa.

Yo lo único que se es un nombre- contesto un hombre que tendría la misma edad que el uní ojo, tenia el pelo negro y mitad de su cara estaba como quemada.

¿Que nombre es?- Este daba miedo, aunque mas bien parecía que el miedo lo tuviera el porque con esos ojos redondos y cara de susto, me dio un escalofrió y le quite la mirada de el.

Tsunade- respondía el churruscado.- parece el nombre de una mujer, pero no creo que sea el mio... ya que soy hombre.

Me quede pensando en aquel nombre, intentando de averiguar si era el que había en aquel cartel, pero no.

Vaya yo recuerdo- hablo el ultimo que faltaba, y por el aspecto que tenia o estaba malo o ya había fallecido hace siglos ya que era muy flaco y blanco.- que tenia que ir a recoger una misión. Pero nada mas.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos y me preguntaron si yo recordaba algo, les respondí que un portón con un letrero pero no recordaba el nombre, entonces la peli rosa dijo que si podría ser Rushter, negué con la cabeza y entones en el horizonte vimos un puerto nos dirigimos hacia el y atracamos el barco.

Cuando bajamos vimos a un pescador y pensé en ir a preguntarle donde estaba pero aquel cara quemada era mucho mas rápido que yo así que cuando le pregunto cayo al suelo de culo y nos miró.

Chicos!- chillaba demasiado alegre- ya recuerdo todo!

Se acerco corriendo y nos comento toda la misión que teníamos pero nada, no conseguía recordar NADA, todo el mundo lo recordó todo menos yo... tendría queser un bicho raro.

Bueno te llamas Sasuke- Kakashi intentaba de decirme todo lo que el supiera de mi para que recordara- y bueno, eres un Uchija, tsk no se me ocurre nada para que recuerdes...

Oye donde esta Kurama y Naruto?- nada mas oír aquel nombre Naruto recordé todo y comencé a buscarlo por todos lados mientras les decía que ya me acordaba, pero no había suerte no estaba, y tampoco estaba en el barco cuando despertamos, dios como le pase algo matare a todo el mundo, como alguien le toque lo cortare a trocitos lo impregnare de alcohol y lo quemare y luego lo tirare al mar para que nadie lo encuentre nunca.

Voy a mirar en el barco- chillo Sakura mientras corría. Decidí seguirla y asegurarme que estaba el hay y que no le paso nada, busque y busque pero nada, ¿como era posible que aquel rubio desapareciera por completo? Y ni rastro de Kurama, aunque lo mas seguro que este con el asi que no debo de preocuparme y confiar en las habilidades de mi héroe.

Subimos todos al barco y pusimos rumbo hacia la Isla Rushter, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar donde nos atacaron, nos pusimos en guardia, pero no paso nada y a lo lejos vimos una extraña Isla, y seguro que hay estará mi rubio.

Vimos una playa y atracamos el barco, al bajar vimos que había un bosque y nos adentramos en el. Al cabo de una buena caminata paramos a comer y gracias a mi cabreo continuamos enseguida en búsqueda de mi Dove.

Escuchamos a lo lejos voces de personas y cuidadosamente nos acercamos y vimos que eran unas mujeres recogiendo alimentos del bosque, mire a Kakashi y solo con la mirada hizo la señal de que esperáramos y bajo hacia ellas.

Buenos días señoritas- las mujeres le miraron con miedo, normal solo se le veía un ojo y encima tiene cara de pervertido-¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

Buenos días senior- se digno a hablar una- bueno ahora que lo dices, si nos puede ayudar a cargar las cestas hasta el pueblo, nos seria de gran ayuda.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza e izo un gesto con la mano, así que todos bajamos y seguidamente ellas gritaron al ver que aquel hombre no estaba solo. Me dirigí hacia una cesta y la cargue y cuando ya teníamos todas las cestas las mujeres sonrieron y pusieron rumbo hacia algún lado.

Oh se me olvidaba, que mal educado soy- comentaba mi sensei- me llamo Kakashi, y estos son Sai, Obito, Yamato, Sakura y Sasuke.

Encantada de conoceros- hablaba la misma mujer- es raro ver a gente nueva por aqui, y que se acuerde de su nombre- miro a las otras mujeres y se echaron a reir.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras, ¿también habían perdido la memoria? ¿O es que no querían decir sus nombres por miedo a algo? Sea lo que sea, tenia que encontrar a mi rubillo e irme de hay.

Por fin llegamos a aquel pueblo y veíamos adornos por todos los lados, parecía que celebraban algo las mujeres se apresuraron mas y en unos minutos estábamos en una plaza, habían mesas de fiestas y nos dijeron que dejáramos una cesta por mesa la deje en la mas cercana que tenia y cuando fuimos a girarnos aquellas mujeres ya no estaban y sakura estaba tirada en el suelo donde se había quedado con el resto de mujeres, nos acercamos a ella y vimos que solo la habían noqueado y que estaba inconsciente, mire a mis alrededores muy cabreado por lo que le habían echo a mi mejor amiga.

Kakashi, aquí hay algo raro- comentaba Obito- en todo el pueblo no había nadie, solo nosotros y esas mujeres, que ahora han desaparecido y si activas el sharingan... veras lo mismo que yo.

Nada mas decir eso active también mi sharingan pero no veía nada todo era normal, dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos y entonces lo vi, me quede pasmado pero vi como tenían cada uno una de las mujeres detrás de ellos y note como también tenia una detrás mio, no entendía nada como es que con el sharingan podíamos verlas, y porque nos querían clavar el cuchillo... mire a Sakura y vi que tenia un cuchillo clavado pero era como una ilusión, lo mas seguro que sera lo que la dejo K.O.

Sai y Yamato nos miraban esperando respuesta alguna, pero ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que decirles, lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era como quitarle aquel cuchillo pero si lo hacia la mujer que tenia detrás me lo clavaría a mi y seria mucho peor.

Escuche un golpe y vi como Yamato cayo al suelo junto con Sai, y les vi el cuchillo clavado en la espalda, no me lo podía creer no me salían palabras para describir aquella situación. Quería gritar correr hacia ellos y quitarles aquel cuchillo, e irnos de aquella isla, pero no podía ser, no podía moverme ya que si no acabaría como ellos.

Sortosov- escuche la voz de una de las mujeres en mi espalda- Solle neneit sonu sojo sosoilav selratserra.

Después de aquellas palabras note como me pesaban los ojos y me dormí.

Hacia mucha calor, intente de abrir los ojos pero me pesaban demasiado, olía a chamuscado intente de oír algo pero fue en vano, no escuchaba nada, intente de pedir ayuda pero no salia ninguna palabra de mi boca, empece a notar de nuevo mis piernas y brazos, note como estaban atados pero... ¿estaba flotando? No sentía tierra ni suelo bajo mis pies, comencé a moverme para salir de allí, abrí al fin los ojos y me quede de piedra al verme atado cual jamón, mire hacia abajo y vi una trampa de pinchos por si intentábamos escapar, vi antorchas a mi lado y mas jamones atados, me fije bien y vi que eran Kakashi y Obito. Parecía que aun estaban dentro del encanto de morfeo, ya que no se movían o eso esperaba yo. Mire a los lados de nuevo buscando una salida, hasta que vi una puerta, pero para mala suerte nuestra era abajo del todo junto con los pinchos. Note como uno de ellos se movían y vi que su cuerda estaba cediendo.

Obito pa- no podía ser se rompió su cuerda y cayo al nido de pinchos.

Pero que- kakashi acababa de despertarse y vio a Obito en el suelo con los pinchos clavados en su cuerpo.- N-no puede ser ¡OBITO!

Kakashi cálmate- le vi como le salían lagrimas y me sorprendí ya que era la primera vez que le vi llorar- por favor para de moverte o estarás igual que el.

Suspire al ver que dejo de moverse, mire hacia abajo y lo vi allí clavado, no sabia si entristecerme por su muerte o porque yo acabaría igual. Cerré los ojos no quería pensar, ver, ni oír.

Au- desgraciadamente oí, abrí los ojos y vi a Obito como se movía, me quede de piedra.- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! SOCORRO SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, AYUDA NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN!

OBITO- Kakashi grito de tal forma que el muerto viviente de abajo pego un bote y se puso de pie encima de los pinchos usando su chacra- Estas vivo

Anda, hola Kakashi y Sasuke, ¿que hacéis hay colgado como jamones?- No me lo podía creer, o era un chico con suerte o era tan tonto que le daría pena a alguien y por eso lo salvaba.

Después de explicarle una y otra vez que no teníamos ni idea de que hacíamos hay y como el se había caído y que por suerte le dieron en la zona donde tiene a zetsu, nos balanceamos para romper la cuerda y el nos cogió al vuelo para que no nos muriéramos con los pinchos. Vimos la puerta y la abrimos encontrándonos con un túnel, comenzamos a caminar. Al cabo de un buen rato vimos una salida y como no, otra trampa por si conseguíamos salir de allí. Era un acantilado y luego había mar por suerte somos ninjas y no hay ningún problema con aquella trampa. Descendimos y rodeamos el acantilado hasta que vimos una playa y por suerte era donde habíamos atracado el barco.

Nos acercamos y para nuestra sorpresa estaban atados al mástil y dormidos Sakura, Yamato y Sai, mire con mi sharingan y vi que aun tenían aquel cuchillo se los quitamos y esperamos a que se despertaran.

Llego la noche y por fin Sakura despertó, estaba atónita, así que le explicamos todo lo sucedido y esperamos a que el resto despertara para ir a buscar a mi rubio y el porque nos habían echo aquello.

* * *

_Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo =D Quería que la escena de "acción" fuera muchísimo mejor pero no se me da mu bien y me e esforzado al máximo, para hacerlo mejor posible. Espero leer vuestros comentarios y las opiniones que tenéis de la historia, se que pensáis en algo cuando leéis la historia y me gustaría que las compartierais conmigo. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	6. 6-MITSEGEIN NO JUTSU

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ^^ Gracias a los Favoritos y la gente que lo sigue o se pasa por leer. Espero que os guste el capitulo y que disfruteis =D

* * *

6.- MITSEGEIN NO JUTSU.

Pusimos tumbo hacia la ciudad lo mas rapido posible, pero parecia que tenian ganas de jugar con nosotros ya que cuando creíamos que estabamos en la ciudad, volviamos a estar al lado del barco, era como si estubieramos dando vueltas todo el rato.

Vamos a separarnos - comentaba Kakashi - iremos en grupos de 2 y cada uno tomara un camino, si llegais a la ciudad tirar una cosa de estas.- nos dio unas bengalas y procedió a decir los grupos- Sai, con migo. Yamayo con Obito. Sakura con Sasuke. De esta forma en cada grupo hay un sharingan y podremos ver si hay alguien. En marcha.

Sakura y yo partimos de inmediato por el lado izquierdo, estaba siendo una busqueda bastante tranquila ya que no hablabamos o almenos eso creia.

Oye S-Sasuke - carraspeo la chica - crees que encontraremos a Naruto?

Claro - me pare en la rama del arbol y la mire fijamente a los ojos, estaba triste demasiado - tranquila el estará bien, no te preocupes ademas es Naruto nada le puede ir mal.

Tienes razón - vi como sonrió timidamente y me hizo feliz el ver como ya estaba mejor, mire al suelo y suplique por que los dioses escucharan aquellas palabras y mi amor estuviera bien - Sabes qué ?- mire a Sakura esperando respuesta - Todavía me acuerdo cuando eramos pequeños y trataba mal a Naruto porque os peleabais, pero eso ya a cambiado, ahora no lo trato mal si no que quiero cuidarlo mimarlo e intentar de darle todos los caprichos que pueda ya que el para mi ha sido como mi hermano - comentaba mientras se abrazaba en ella misma - pero no se lo digas vale?

Tranquila no le diré nada - menos mal que era eso porque como lo decia pensaba que estaba enamorada de mi zorrito y eso no podia ser ya que el SOLO ME PERTENECE A MI.

Sasuke y para ti que significa Naruto? - le mire sorprendido, no sabia que decirle si que para mi Naruto era mi luna, mi camino del ninja, mi esperanza, mi alma, mi vida... o solamente mentirle. Note como me miraba impaciente por saber aquella respuesta, mire nuestro camino y antes de continuar con el rumbo le conteste- Naruto para mi es mi vida ya que lo amo y sin el no seria nada.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida por aquellas palabras, ya que nunca en su vida se imaginaria que el chico mas guapo de Konoha y del cual todas las mujeres estaban enamoradas incluso ella, se hubiera enamorado del hombre rebelde que no para de meterse en líos y que es el Heroe del mundo. Al notar que yo ya me habia puesto en marcha se sacudio la cabeza y corrió hacia mí para continuar con la búsqueda. Le vi como tenia la cara aun sonrojada y pasmada por aquel shock que le devio de dar, ya que "su principe azul" no buscaba a una princesa si no a otro "principe".

Sasuke yo...- le tape la boca y comence a mirar por nuestro alrededor, no veia nada pero habia algo sospechoso en cierta rama de un arbol, mire bien pero no lograba ver nada con el sharingan asi que analicé bien la situación, note como Sakura pedia a gritos aire ya que sin darme cuenta le tape tambien la nariz y no podia respitar.

No hables - le susurraba mientras le permitia respirar otravez- hay algo raro en la rama del arbol de las 2, no se si tu lo podras apreciar.

La verdad es que... espera en la rama cuarta empezando desde la de la hoja de dos colores?- mire y vi que decia la misma que yo asi que le asenti y nos quedamos pensativos.- creo que ya lo tengo- Sakura saco un shuriken de su bolsa y lo clavo en la rama la mire sorprendido y a esperas de una explicacion.- veras creo que es un genjutsu prohibido, hace muchos años que ya no se usa de tal forma que muy poca gente sabe usarlo, y parece ser que aqui hay alguien que lo sabe usar, asi que lo mas seguro que esta sea la entrada y donde tenemos el barco la salida- la verdad es que no entendia nada de lo que estaba diciendo pero deje que siguiera hablando hasta poder pedirle una aclaracion de todo eso.- y si Tsunade tenia razon con lo que me explico para deshacer este genjutsu se necesita que haya una persona en cada lado pero si hay más de uno echo… no se romperá tan facilmente asi que necesitamos comprobar cuantos hay. ¿Lo has entendido?

Emmmm- parpadee como unas mil veces en menos de medio segundo suspire y asenti con la cabeza, y como ella sabia que hacer le dejaria que hiciera, ya que ella podia ser torpe y una chica un poco consentida ya que siempre habia que ayudarla, pero cuando tenia un plan siempre hacertaba así que suspire cerré los ojos y vi como se avalanzo hacia aquella rama rapidamente le segui y volvimos a llegar al barco a los pocos minutos, esperamos y vimos como el resto comenzaba a llegar al verlos Sakura comenzo a explicarlea todo lo que me dijo a mí y si lo digo igual que a mi, asi que todos nos quedamos con cara de bobos.

Te refieres al mitsegein n jutsu?- Sakura se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza mire a quien había contestado y… - ha es que yo se hacerlo y desacerlo- no me lo podria creer EL DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAY EN EL MUNDO EL LA SABIA a dios debió de darle MUCHISIMA PENA PARA QUE SEA UN SUERTUDO Y ENCIMA CONOCER TECNICAS NINJA OLVIDADAS. Suspire cerre los ojos y queria gritar ya que me veia un debil en comparacion a el.

Obito, si mis calculos no fallan- sakura recobro la compostura y continuo con el plan- el camino que cada uno emos tomado hay una entrada de portal asi que hay que hacerlo tres veces, te verás capaz?

Obito sonrio y salto de alegria chillando que el es capaz de todo eso y de mas. Nos dirijimos hasta uno y no se porque sakura le pidio que le enseñara ha hacerlo asi que por el camino hasta una de las entradas le explico todo y ella se ofrecio voluntaria para quitar el primero. Sakura se acerco a la rama y nosotros nos quedamos a una distancia prudente cuando de golpe Obito chillo a Sakura para que esperara.

Me acabo de recordar que si ha sido la misma persona a la vez el que ha echo todos hay que quitarlos a la vez si no... Morirás - Sakura le pego un puñetazo al ver que casi muere por su cabeza hueca ya que ella no sabía tanto de la técnica como él. Así que yo me quede donde estaba y los mismos grupos de antes se volvieron a formar y partieron hacia el resto de entradas. Cuando llegaron cada uno a su puesto lanzaron la bengala azul y cuando vi las dos azules lanze la mia azul para que se prepararan para que cuando vieran la roja hicieran la tecnica. Me aleje un poco para poder lanzar la roja y cuando Sakura hizo el jutsu salieron unas manos por esa especie de portal el cual me cogieron a mí ya que a Sakura la transpaso, note como se me nublaba la vista y escuche el chillido agudo de Sakura. Después de eso todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

Olrajed yah hay – escuche unas voces de mujeres –aroha someraicnuna la olbeup euq ay somenet a al aserp arap le lautir.

Escuche como cerraban una puerta y alguien se sentaba en una silla, me dolía todo el cuerpo, intente mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero se hizo imposible, no podía mover nada era como si estuviera paralizado. Entre en mi interior y busque desesperado a Kurama, no sabía cómo estaba y estaba notando algo inusual dentro de mi cuerpo, cuando me acerque donde él estaba me quedé atónito no me podría creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía estar pasando, en teoría un Bijuu no lo podía pasar, ¿o sí? De todas formas tenía que buscar una solución pero parecía ser que no era el momento adecuado ya que tuve que salirme de ahí porque note que me cogían en brazos, Salí fuera e intente de abrir los ojos pero solo los abrí un poco y veía todo borroso, un destello de luz me cegó durante unos largos minutos y escuchaba demasiada gente gritar cosas raras y alegres. Cuando al fin acabo de andar aquello que me llevaba me tiro al suelo cual saco de patatas y cerro una puerta, estaba a oscuras y olía bastante bien, era perfume de mujer, al notar que no podía abrir más los ojos fui rápidamente a ver si Kurama ya estaba mejor y para mi asombro estaba desmayado, me acerque a él y cuando fui a tocarlo una corriente de viento me empujó hacia afuera con un chillido, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una habitación, miré a todos los lados y me vi atado cual chorizo vi una antorcha encendida y al lado una especie de pedestal, me incorpore al cabo de varias caídas de culo y me acerque para ver que había escrito, me quede igual, porque habían lenguas tan raras? Es que la gente no puede aprender la misma lengua y ya está? Porque son tan tontos en crear lenguas para que solo ellos las entiendan? Toda la gente que ha creado alguna lengua tendría que ir al médico, porque no les tiene que funcionar bien el celebro. Suspire resignado y escuche a lo lejos otras de las voces raras, pero de mujeres, así que saltando como los canguros me puse donde me dejaron y me hice el dormido, entre abrí los ojos y vi cómo eran dos mujeres, y la verdad es que me sonaban demasiado… no sé porque como si les hubiera visto hace poco… dejando aquellas idioteces de mi cabeza me puse a escuchar aquella conversación rancia ya que no me enteraba de nada, y encima tenía una ganas tremendas de comer RAMEN y seguro que no me quieren dar.

Secnotne le efej ecid euq etse ocihc se le eoréh nat osomaf?– era una chica con el pelo negro, ojos grises y blanca como la nieve, su voz era bastante suave e inspiraba confianza.

Is ose ecid, orep on seerc euq se un ocop nevoj? On es aíerc euq aíres sám royam y sáziuq…- esta chica tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos también los tenia grises y tendrían que ser hermanas o algo porque también era muy blanquita, pero tenía la voz un poco más grave que la otra, lo más seguro que será más mayor.

Allac rejum, euq sodot sol serbmoh euq le efej eart arap al ainomerec et sol sarit y ogeul sel sacnarra sol sojo y sol sajed ne latsedep led olbeup – no entendía nada de lo que decían pero la pelinegra se mosqueo muchísimo, y se sonrojo… enserio las mujeres son muy raras.

Aliuqnart on et sedafne, sebas ed arbos euq se le lautir, y sámeda… etse se im omitlú lautir y út sere al etneiugis, ísa euq edneita neib a ol euq le yov a recah aroha, ro pis anugla zev et acot noc orto jinchuriki – la rubia se calló y me colocó boca arriba, me levanto la camiseta y me tense un poco ya que no sabía que me aran, colocó la mano en mi ombligo y dijo unas palabras que automáticamente comenzaron a hacer que Kurama Gritara de dolor y que yo notara como si me estuvieran partiendo por la mitad, no podía ni gritar del dolor que estaba notando, abrí los ojos y las vi como la mujer rubia tenía la mano muchísimo más alejada de mi barriga y como de ella estaba saliendo Kurama, no me lo podría creer, era como lo de Akatsuki pero sin la necesidad de un bicho tan grande, la pelinegra me vio con los ojos abiertos se acercó a una mesita que tenían al lado cogió un cuchillo y comencé a mover la cabeza ya que veía como se acercaba aquel cuchillo hacia mi cara, y cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca, deje de notar dolor y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Bueno espero sus comentaros y que os aya gustado el capitulo ^^


End file.
